I Never Wanna Wake Up
by Aikne
Summary: I did this for my friend. Reader-Insert. I- Just- Can't do summaries- Don't read if you don't like implied death, I guess you could call it that owo...


Cloud Strife thing- For a friend, I can say that much =w=

Pairing: Cloud x Reader

Song: S.O.P.H.I.A. by Blood Stain Child.

_**As I drift away in sandman's embrace, my soul stretches out like a caged bird that yearns to fly…**_

Hard to say that he missed her peaceful presence, nothing that stood out too much. She was always beautifully smiling, even in death's cold embrace. He wondered if she was okay, or was she a restless spirit that refused to go because she left him behind?

_**Trapped in a nightmare, harrowing reverie, all darkness crumbles as I reach my hand for you..**_

Cloud was asleep in a dark room. He remembered when she would lay right next to him and snuggle to his side. He turned on the side that she would, respectively, every night, sleep there. He opened his eyes to see the empty spot next to him, he turned away, unable to face that side any longer. He had to admit, it felt weird sleeping on this side. He always slept toward her, or staring up at the ceiling. Little did he realize, as he drifted off once more, the one whom his heart belonged to cuddled invisibly into his back with a smile on her face.

_**[ Far away, breaking in the distance. ]**_

_**What kind of miracle you waitin' for?**_

_**[ Falling! Please embrace me! ]**_

_**A raging whisper inside –**_

Cloud woke up and blinked at the warm but cold presence behind him, staying with him. Cloud got up and got ready, going out. He was meeting Tifa today for something she wanted to do. He was climbing the stairs to get to Tifa's door when before him appeared his only love.

"…?"She turned to him and smiled, before breaking away like shattered glass as quick as she came into Cloud's blue-eyed view.

_**As my spirit floats, in the vast dreamy space, there's a light closin' in makes my eyes fill with stars.**_

After visiting with Tifa it was dark outside and very cold. Cloud felt slightly uneasy as he walked away from the house door and towards his own house. He looked around for a moment after feeling a warm hugging in his back. He tried to shake the feeling as he looked up at the sky, he wondered, how and where was she? He knew of her inevitable demise, but the question that arose some concerns in himself was: Where do you go when you die? He kept his eyes on the starry galaxy before him. Blues, grays, slivers, purples and pinks filled the space before him. The one that shone the brightest reflecting in his blue eyes, he felt at peace as he stared at the light that seemed so close to the earth, but so far away at the same time.

_**Showered in light, an eerie sound calling me, echoes through my veins as my voice calls out to you…**_

He kept watching the stars, nothing really out of the ordinary. He sighed a bit then noticed a bit of a faint noise to the place around him. He then walked toward his house once again, the sound seeming to get louder with every step he had advanced. The sound was a song on the piano, an irregular one at that. He liked it though, it was soothing to him, he almost toppling over from the soothing noise and his already recognized sleepiness. He heard a small voice, seeming inaudible because of the noise from the piano player. It became more persistent.

"Cloud… Cloud… Cloud…!" The soft voice spoke, Cloud heard it and knew who it was. Not liking the thought he walked into his house and all of the noise stopped, nothing more. Silence.

_**[ I've never met such destiny. ]**_

_**What kind of miracle you waitin' for?**_

_**[ Beyond this horizon of sound. ]**_

_**A raging whisper inside –**_

Cloud didn't dream a bit while he was asleep, especially after the events that followed afterwards. When he awoke he got ready like he did the pervious day before. Cloud did think a lot about what happened to his dearest. She had died in a freak accident that shocked even the ones that were used to these things. The system defense somehow activated when she was walking down the hallway. She had forgotten her passkey in the room she had been previously in. The system lurched to effect, spearing her with sharp metal knifes and launching a barrage of bullets at her. The system defense was supposedly shut down and deleted several years ago, before the accident. So, how did it come alive?..

_**And in sunlit fields, where the flowers grow tall, and your sound fills the air makes earth feel so small.**_

Cloud walked out of the house and into the field of flowers he stood the night before. He remembered how she always like running through the fields and rolling around in them as well. The flowers were different colors and they looked beautiful. He remembered how she loved it so much and he felt like there was nothing to the rest of the dead world and that as long as he was with her, she would be perfectly safe.

_**Synchronizing minds, distant heartbeats align, in the sky, conscience awakes and we're closer that ever before.**_

Cloud continued to walk around the flower field with somewhat of a dull response. He knew that his beloved would not be here at any point while he was. He missed her too much, it was unnatural for him to be this way. It hurt too. As he walked out further he heard a voice, a small and fragile voice much like hers.

"Cloud-! Please!" The voice screamed, but it was so faint and delicate he felt as if it wasn't even there.

"Cloud, please! It's me! Listen to me please!" Cloud looked around quickly, trying to find the source. His eyes soon landed on a small, pale figure, it ws female. He knew that, she had long [H/C] hair and she had a thin frame. He realized and ran toward her, she was gone by the time he reached her spot.

"Cloud…! Don't fall-" The voice was cut off.

_**And I'm in front of this universe. We're just empty lovers vows.**_

Cloud fell asleep that night and fell into a strange dream. It was a weird world, with a sky like a galaxy and the flower field that [Y/N] used to play in. He felt a strong emotional pull to it and walked forward into the one place. There she was, the small figure he had seen in the field was there. She looked over at him frantically.

"Cloud!" She yelled as she ran over to him. " I told you not to fall asleep.."

"Why?" He asked clearly surprised.

"Because… Now… You can't leave… They made it so… You can't leave… You're stuck here…" She said looking at her feet.

"Good…" He said, smiling down at her, "Now I'll be with you… Forever…" His statement earned a smile from the small girl.

_**And in sunlit fields, where the flowers grow tall, and your sound fills the air, makes the earth feel so small.**_

Cloud reached for the small girl's hand and took it in his own. He caressed it softly and smiled to himself. She smiled at him and giggled a small amount before kissing his cheek. He gave a soft laugh and looked up at the galaxy of blues and pinks that they called the sky now. HE thought it looked beautiful beside the [ H/C ] haired girl to his right. He kept smiling the same genuine smile.

_**Synchronizing minds, distant heartbeats align, in the sky, conscience awakes and we're closer that ever before.**_

Cloud suddenly reached out and hugged the small girl, he didn't wish to let go of her for the fear that he would have to do without her. He realized at that moment attached to her he really was.

"_**I never want to wake up. Not now. Not ever."**_


End file.
